Photography during physical activity has been improved by use of simple-to-operate, lightweight, compact cameras. These cameras can be used hands-free, for example, using a combination of voice commands and mounts, harnesses, and/or straps to secure the camera to a desired location. These simple-to-operate cameras can be designed without a large number of features to further reduce weight and complexity of operation. The lack of features does not negatively impact many photographers that use the simple-to-operate camera. However, some photographers may want to expand capability and/or functionality of the simple-to-operate camera in some situations.